La caja de la felicidad
by AiSakuraba
Summary: UA que sitúa a nuestra pareja favorita en plena edad media. No hay magia, tampoco batallas medievales... Oh, wait... ¡¿De qué carajo va esto, entonces!


**Prologue**

_~Name~_

— ¡Dios salve a la reina!

— ¡Dios salve!

— ¡Dios salve a la princesa!

— ¡Dios salve!

— ¡Recemos todos por la difunta princesa, para que Dios la acoja en su seno y la tenga siempre a su lado allá en los cielos!

— ¡Recemos!

_Dos niños jugaban en las afueras. Apartados de la multitud que se aglutinaba en la plaza del pueblo, eran totalmente ajenos al barullo que causaban las vacías oraciones de los aldeanos. El chico, armado con un palo que no dejaba de zarandear de un lado al otro, juraba protección a su particular princesa, que había sido raptada por un peculiar espantapájaros que poco tenía que decirle. La chica, arrodillada tras el tétrico muñeco, se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con cabeza gacha mientras fruncía el ceño. Desde luego, a ella no le gustaba ser un elemento débil; podía defenderse solita. Pero aun así, permitía que el juego continuase; al menos, así podría centrarse en otras cosas sin que se la molestase, como la fría brisa que mecía su rojo cabello, o el crujido que provocaban las hojas de abedul en otoño con las pisadas… ¿Pisadas?_

_La chica levantó la cabeza, buscando algún elemento sospechoso. Entonces, la vio._

_Era una chica menuda, que los observaba desde detrás de una de las cercas de madera que rodeaban los campos muertos en aquella estación transitoria. Al ser descubierta, se detuvo en seco y agachó la cabeza. Se agarró las manos y jugueteó con sus dedos. Estaba en parte nerviosa, en parte asustada. Levantaba la cabeza una y otra vez, sin decidirse a hacer un movimiento. Parecía querer preguntar algo en la distancia._

_La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado, divertida por su actitud. Se levantó con decisión y, bajo la mirada atónita de la chica, se acercó a ella con paso firme. El chico, que ni había reparado en la presencia de la extraña, detuvo su discurso para observar atentamente los pasos de su amiga. Al llegar a la cerca, la chica se sujetó a las barras irregulares de madera y se sentó sobre ellas. La otra chica retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y volvió a agachar la cabeza._

— ¿Y tú, quién eres? —_preguntó la voz curiosa de la inocente niñita._

— Eh… Y-yo… —_balbuceó cohibida la extraña chica._

— Nunca te había visto por el pueblo, ¿de dónde eres? —_continuó, sin dejarla contestar._

— Debe de ser extranjera —_la pelirroja se volteó para encarar_ _al chico, que se acercaba_ _con_ _recelo_—, no es muy común ver un cabello tan claro entre los pueblerinos —_prosiguió con desconfianza._

— Bueno, tú también eres rubio, así que no sé de qué hablas —_replicó en tono cortante su amiga_—. Nos entiendes, ¿verdad? Si fuera extranjera, no creo que hubiera venido hasta aquí para preguntar. Porque eso es lo que querías, ¿no?

_La chica alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez. Los ojos azules de la pelirroja se clavaron con fuerza en los borgoña de la desconocida. El desconcierto de estos fue rápidamente sustituido por una serenidad que rayaba lo irreal. Una serenidad sobrecogedora, que la chica no sabría expresar, que la llenaba de dudas… y de paz. La desconocida al fin sonrió. Una tímida sonrisa que casi conmovió a la ojiazul._

— Yo… creo que me he perdido —_confesó la rubia_—. Yo… Bueno, me despisté de mi aya, y he llegado deambulando hasta aquí.

_El chico arqueó una ceja y la pelirroja aguantó una risa._

— ¿Tienes aya? ¿Es que acaso eres la hija de algún nob-…?

— ¡Ya te vendrán a buscar! —_le interrumpió la pelirroja_—. ¿Te apetece jugar a algo? ¡Siendo tres, nos divertiremos más!

— Ah… U-Um… Yo… Si os… parece bien…

_El chico suspiró con exasperación. Conocía a su amiga a la perfección, y cuando esta decidía algo, mejor no llevarle la contraria. La ojiazul saltó de la valla y aterrizó al lado de la rubia, que no dejaba de observarla con curiosidad. Ésta sonrió y le tendió una mano a la rubia, que la aceptó, un poco indecisa._

— ¿A qué quieres jugar? —_prosiguió la pelirroja_—. ¿Pilla-pilla? ¿La rana? ¿Rayuela? ¿Correcalles?

— Eh… Yo… no conozco ningún… juego…

— ¿Eh? ¿Y a qué juegas tú? ¿Cómo te diviertes?

— Bueno, en mi casa los juegos no son… Yo siempre leo con mi hermana.

— ¿Leer? —l_a pelirroja rió de nuevo_—. Pero ¿eso qué es? ¡Nunca había oído que "leer" fuera un juego! ¡Nyahaha!

_Un ligero rubor manchó la blanca piel de la rubia, que mostró de repente un inusitado interés por sus pulcros zapatos._

— Oh, ¡no quería decir nada malo! _—se disculpó la chica, agarrando más fuerte su pálida mano_—. ¡En serio! No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a jugar, ¿vale?

_La chica asintió levemente y volvió a mirar a los ojos a la pelirroja. Ésta guiñó un ojo en señal de disculpa. El chico, que se empezaba a sentir olvidado, intervino:_

— Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

_Los chicos le enseñaron las reglas de unos cuantos juegos, y pronto se encontraban persiguiéndose unos a los otros por lo que hasta hace poco eran frondosas plantaciones de trigo. La rubia, que llevaba unos zapatos bastante incómodos para correr, se deshizo de ellos sin muchos miramientos y al cabo de un rato estaba tan sucia de tierra como sus nuevos compañeros._

_Al día le precedió el atardecer, y la congregación en la plaza llegó a su fin. Es entonces cuando empezaron a desfilar por aquel sendero, que llevaba a las casas más alejadas del pueblo, aldeanos que volvían de la plaza y observaban curiosos al trío, que seguía corriendo casi en la oscuridad, y aquella melena rubia extraña para ellos._

— ¡Señorita! —_una mujer fondona se acercó a los niños a trote cuando advirtió la melena dorada, que brillaba pese a la escasa luminosidad que había_—. ¡Señorita! ¡No sabe cuánto la he estado buscando!

_La rubia se giró y, con una amplia sonrisa, corrió hasta la mujer._

— ¡Arf! —_la chica se lanzó a abrazar a su niñera_—. ¡Arf, me perdí! Pero me lo he pasado muy bien. ¡No sabía que el pueblo era tan divertido!

— Señorita, ¿qué…? — _Arf ahogó un gemido_—. ¡Señorita! ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Está usted llena de barro!

— ¿Eh? Ah…

_Arf sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su delantal, y lo restregó por la cara de la chica._

— Ay… au… me haces daño, Arf… —_gimoteó la chica, mientras intentaba evadir el pañuelo._

— ¡Estese quieta! Ay, cómo le diré a su madre que… ¡Va a matarme cuando la vea así! Déjeme al menos que le limpie la cara…

_La rubia se resignó mientras se dejaba hacer. La ojiazul, que se había acercado curiosa con cautela, reía ahora con donaire. Arf levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada severa. La chica se retiró un poco._

— No te preocupes, Arf, es buena persona —_intervino_ —. Han estado conmigo todo el día, y me han enseñado algunos juegos. De verdad, he estado bien. —_dijo ya, casi en súplica._

_Arf miró alternativamente a la rubia y la pelirroja unas cuantas veces, aún con el ceño fruncido. Después, suspiró y relajó su expresión, sonriendo a ambas chicas._

— Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella —_dijo al fin_ —. Me ha tenido preocupada todo el día, pero me alegro de saber que está bien. Pero esa ropa… —_volvió a mirar a la rubia con desaprobación_ — Bueno, espero que podamos crear una excusa creíble, su madre no estará muy feliz si descubre que se ha…

_Recordando la situación, volvió a restregar el pañuelo sobre la pálida cara de la rubia, que pasó a tomar un tono rojizo por la fricción. La pelirroja volvió a reír graciosamente mientras la pobre chica intentaba taparse el rostro con sus manos. Tras el intento frustrado de adecentar un poco a la chica, Arf declaró:_

— Nos vamos, señorita. La ceremonia ya ha acabado; el carruaje nos espera en la plaza. No debemos preocupar más a su… Ay, Dios mío, qué le diré cuando la vea…

_Arf agarró por la mano a la chica y la arrastró rápidamente en dirección al centro del pueblo._

— ¡Espera!

_La rubia clavó los pies en el suelo hasta que detuvo a su niñera, y se giró para mirar a la ojiazul que la llamaba en la distancia._

— Nyahaha, aunque hemos jugado toda la tarde no nos hemos presentado… ¡Yo soy Nanoha!_—dijo alegremente la pelirroja—. _¡Nanoha Takamachi! ¿Puedo saber… cuál es tu nombre? ¡Así podremos ser amigas!

_Aún en la distancia, la ojiazul pudo percibir la sorpresa en el rostro de su interlocutora. Tras hacer como que le daba vueltas al asunto, la rubia sonrió y contestó con voz alta y clara, pero con tono suave:_

— Yo soy…

**¡CATAPÚM!**

La chica, que había caído al primer piso de La Cabaña, gruñó enfurecida. No era la primera vez que soñaba con ese día últimamente, y cada vez se sentía más frustrada con su sueño. Hoy había avanzado especialmente en él; sólo por unos segundos, no había podido escuchar el nombre de aquella chica que conoció hace ya lo que le parecía una eternidad. Tan concentrada estaba en oírlo de una vez, que empezó a revolverse en su cama y acabó rodando y cayendo dolorosamente al suelo.

_Demonios, ¿por qué no puedo recordarlo…? _Se lamentó, mientras se restregaba una mano por su cabeza y se ponía en pie. La pelirroja se dirigió hasta la entrada de la espaciosa caverna y miró el cielo. Como se temía, aún no había amanecido, pero ella ya estaba completamente despierta. Ahogó un bostezo y, maldiciéndose a sí misma por el estúpido golpe que le iba a valer un buen chichón, empezó a recoger sus cosas para dirigirse a casa. Desde luego, este día no empezaba bien para Nanoha Takamachi.

**Espacio de Aisha-chan:**

Bueno, pues... Cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza, y dije: "Va, venga, esta vez lo escribo", y por intentarlo, que no se diga... xD.

Es la primera vez que escribo un _fanfic_ seriamente ya que, aunque leo una barbaridad, la habilidad para escribir, se tiene, o no se tiene, y yo no la tengo xD Así que perdonadme los fallos múltiples que seguro podréis encontrar en mi forma de expresión como de formatos. De ortografía no, es en lo único que confío que puede estar medianamente bien xD.

La historia ya llevaba bastante tiempo en mi cabeza cogiendo forma, pero creo que la única manera de que pueda estar bien definida es escribiéndola, por eso he decidido lanzarme a la aventura, después de encontrar muy buenos _fics _en esta página.

De momento, os dejo con el prólogo.

No confío en que lo lea mucha gente, ni en que vaya a gustar, pero simplemente necesito escribirla. Al menos intentarlo. Si queréis dejar _reviews_, buenos serán, si no, tampoco se acabará el mundo. Yo intentaré dar forma a la historia de todos modos, tarde lo que tarde en sacar un capítulo xD Tampoco quiero alargarla mucho, sin abusar mejor xD Como sea, a ver qué sale de esto.

No creo que esto deje mucho en claro lo que puede pasar, pero espero que alguien pueda intuirlo y sacar sus propias conclusiones :) Perdón por dejaros con la intriga... xD

Me callo ya, que esto va a ser más largo que el prólogo en sí.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
